


Soy chocolate milk doesn't taste that good anyway

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: While old memories resurface, Rhett finds his way to relive them.Even though times have changed, or the climate they live in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 
> 
> The heating went out.

“The heat went out.”

The green light on the heat control system glares brightly at him before he pushes it resolutely, if a bit belatedly. The red light seems to glare at Rhett in an even more accusing way. He scowls back at it, squinting his eyes in warning at the inanimate object, before turning to look at Link.

The puzzled look on Link's face tells Rhett they're not on the same page at all. He barely holds back his groan of frustration.

“What do you mean?”

“Like I said, Link, the heat went out.”

Link's look of puzzlement is slowly transforming into one of incredulity. He slowly rights himself into a sitting position on the couch where’s he’s been lounging for the past hour. But he doesn't come over to where Rhett is standing and for that he shoots up a quick silent prayer. Rhett’s glad he can still predict Link's behaviour, at least for this bit.

It seems to him that Link is making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be, not getting the message he’s sending. Quite clearly, Rhett thinks.

 _Dammit_.

“Did you actually have the heat on?”

“Yes.”

Rhett knows his face is heating up and his jaw is set a bit too tight, but Link's sceptical look is more than enough to make him react in an even more defensive way. He folds his arms in front of his chest, puffing himself up as he directs his scowl to a seemingly clueless Link.

“I got cold! It's only a 64 degrees, Link. And don't give me that crap when you're the one always complaining about being too cold. Mr ‘I have on 3 layers while-’”

Link cuts off his rant before he finishes his mocking statement, holding up both of his hands as his eyebrows make an appearance from behind his glasses. 

“Okay, Rhett, I'm not saying anything, brother! Cool down.” 

He can't not react to Link's dumb smile at his unwittingly funny pun, the smile reaching his eyes and turning them too soft for the moment, before he's turning away again. 

Rhett fiddles some with the control system while also ignoring the man behind him. He can feel curious eyes roaming over his back, surely taking in the high set shoulders, the thin cotton shirt stretching over them most likely belying his statement of being cold. 

Not like he was really cold anyway. Or like they needed the heat, here in California. 

It’s not like they were back home. 

Back home or back in the days.

When a statement like “The heat went out”, really meant something.

When the snow and strong winds meant it got so cold you couldn’t walk around with only a shirt during winter time. When sometimes, they didn’t pay the electric or gas bills on time, didn’t have the money to pay them consistently and without trouble.

When his best friend and business partner cuddled up to him without needing excuses. Hot cocoa and Link’s awkward smiles helping him through his initial reluctance. 

But here in sunny Los Angeles, money no longer an issue they have to worry about and touches so freely exchanged between them, it apparently means very little to Link. 

Somewhere during the day, Rhett had discarded his hoodie, the dark blue fabric thrown carelessly over the back of his chair even while Link had pulled the hood of his own sweater over his head, snuggling deeper into his multiple layers of clothing. The sight of Link had brought some of the memories to the surface, made him think back to times long past.   
Memories of cold North Carolina weather, of hot beverages and a bony shoulder pressed into his side. Memories of embarrassed laughter, shaky fingers and red cheeks. 

 _Why doesn't Link understand what-_  

“I am a little cold.” 

Rhett stops trying to look like he’s messing with the control panel but doesn't turn around yet.  He glares some more, even while his heart soars at the note of of recognition he hears in Link’s voice. Rhett knows he'll be greeted by Link's grinning face, can hear that in his voice too. 

“Rhett? Come cuddle with me. I'm cold.” 

He turns around, and surely there's a bright, teeth revealing, too happy grin on Link's face. Before he smiles back, just a moment, Rhett can't help the little throwback to his opening line.

 “The heat went out.” 

Link's grin doesn't falter, only grows wider until his cheeks are bunched up in the most adorable way. This time, when he responds it's with an over-exaggerated shudder while rubbing his hands together for added effect. 

“Gosh, I know! It's cold out here, bo.” 

Striding over to the couch, Rhett keeps his eyes locked with Link, his own smile growing bigger the closer he gets.  
Link is probably a bit cold, really.  
While eyeing Link’s shirt, hoodie and jeans jacket, Rhett reconsiders. But he would be if he walked around the office like Rhett does, just a shirt to keep his skinny frame warm. 

“You're too skinny, Link. Should grow a little bit of fat on those bony shoulders of yours. To keep you warm, of course.” 

Link doesn’t take the bait, doesn’t rebut the joke. Instead he takes one of Rhett’s hands in both of his own and pulls him down. 

“I have you for that, now don’t I?” 

Link’s raised eyebrow and lopsided smirk are way too cocky, only broken by the sweetest little giggle he lets out as soon as Rhett stops resisting and drops on the couch right next to him.  
As soon as he settles, Link lays his head down on Rhett’s shoulder, snuggling into him unapologetically. Rhett lets out a deep breath of air, tension leaving his shoulders as he breathes in deeply from the top of Link’s hair.

  _Smells like memories._  

Rhett grimaces at his own sentimentality, but he’s content to stay like this for a while.  
Until his arm behind Link will feel numb or until Link will feel restless, his leg jumping around where it now sits so quietly pressed to Rhett’s. 

Eyes falling shut on their own will, Rhett feels close to Link and much more comfortable with the familiar warmth spreading through him than he’s ever been before. When Link starts talking, moving away a little before he’s stopped by Rhett’s arm around him, Rhett can feel the words reverberating in his chest and smiles through the affection he feels for the childlike tone in Link’s voice. 

“Rhett! I almost forgot about the chocolate milk! You want some chocolate milk? With whipped cream! Should I get some?”   

Laughing freely now Rhett hugs Link close to himself again.  
The times have changed, the weather has most definitely changed and they have changed with it, but some things will never change. Feeling Link’s bony shoulder pressed into his side, Rhett feels more at home than cold weather, hot cocoa or old memories could ever make him feel. And soy chocolate milk doesn’t taste that good anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the biggest thanks to my lovely editing friend [soltvde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soltvde/pseuds/soltvde)  
> . Without her I'm a mess.
> 
> Come and find me on my [tumblr](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments always make my day a bit brighter.


End file.
